Scaring my Heart
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Lo cierto es que gozaba ver a Lituania llorando y suplicándole, a Estonia tomar una distancia prudente, pero lo que no comprendía es por qué amaba más ver al pequeño Letonia temblando severamente.


'**K**rizz **Was** **H**ere!'  
Oh, sí. Al fin puedo decirlo nuevamente.

La fiebre Hetaliana se expande, y ahora estoy contagiada. Debo agradecer a mi inigualable **S**ister **L**ena ~ ¡Gracias por betearme niña! "**T**ú eres el **H**éroe"  
¡Oniichan, gracias por todo tu apoyo y tu pasiencia para hacer que mi cabecita entendiera todo sobre la URSS! Y por supuesto esa persona que me traumo con su acénto ruso al colocarme su mano sobre la cabeza y decir '¿Letonia por qué eres tan pequeño?' y 'Letonia di que quieres papitas' (XD) ¡Rusia-sama se te quiere! (Qué trauma)

**R**usiax**L**etonia.  
Advertencia: **L**emon. - Mi primer Lemon.

* * *

-  
**S**caring my **H**eart  
-

Ah.

Ha concluido otra reunión de los _Aliados_. Otro poco más y no aguantaba al idiota de USA deliberar sobre su heroica personalidad o a Inglaterra mostrarse irritado por la actitud del americano. Tampoco es que Francia y China le agradasen mucho y, de este último, sólo le importaban las tierras que pronto serían suyas.

No es que formar una alianza fuese algo que él hiciera porque quisiera entablar una buena diplomacia con los otros países. Lo cierto es que a él no le importaba, podía tomar las tierras que él quisiera cuando quisiera, después de todo era el poderoso Rusia, pero lo hacía para permitirles confianza a los demás. Al final todos ellos serían parte de su nación.

Sí, vivirían con él en su casa, que se haría más grande, bajo su poder y bajo su servidumbre. Todos y cada uno de ellos vivirían por y para Rusia. Tal y como los _temblorosos_ Bálticos.

Abrió la puerta al interior de su gran casa y allí en el recibidor ya le esperaba _esos_ mismos; Lituania, Estonia y Letonia. Temblando como de costumbre y reverenciándole mientras exclamaban un ensayado 'Bienvenido Rusia-sama. ¿Cómo ha estado la reunión de hoy?' a lo que él nada más se dedicó a sonreír, tal y como siempre. Esa sonrisa que despertaba en los demás el más profundo terror. La respuesta era obvia, la reunión había sido una molestia.

Al instante el temblor severo se apoderó de todos ellos. Lituania y Estonia parecieron esconder a Letonia tras ellos, el pequeño era demasiado sincero para su propio bien y era el primero con quien Rusia se desquitaba.

Ah, Rusia-sama ¿Nuevamente la reunión ha sido de lo peor, cierto? Siento esa aura de disgusto que trae cada vez que ve a USA. –

- ¡Ah! ¡Letonia! –

Allí estaba, tan natural como siempre. Ese niño iría a cavar su propia tumba por tan inocente sinceridad.

- … - Soltó la risilla en un suspiro. Siempre con ese semblante calmo y feliz que demostraba Rusia. Bajo esa mascara, nadie podía saber lo que pensaba a menos que voluntariamente exteriorizara el terror a los demás. Pero ¿por qué Letonia podía ver a través de él?

Sin mostrar algún ápice de inmutación por el comentario se acercó ligeramente, con esa calma que rebosaba en él. El miedo de los tres Bálticos creció e instintivamente Estonia y Lituania le abrieron paso a la imponente nación. Rusia alargó su mano enguantada y la dejó caer en la cabeza de Letonia, se acercó a él y al ponerse a su altura le dijo…

- Letonia. Te ayudaré a crecer luego ¿Vale? –

- Ah… - Gimió el pequeño ante la perspectiva de lo que sucedería. Inevitablemente comenzó a temblar de profundo terror.

Lo cierto es que gozaba de ver a Lituania llorando y suplicándole por piedad a Letonia, a Estonia tomar una distancia prudente para no entrometerse en aquel asunto, pero lo que no comprendía es por qué amaba más ver al pequeño Letonia temblando severamente.

Sentir los espasmos de terror que recorrían al pequeño niño. Como se tragaba las ganas de llorar sabiendo que aquello no lo salvaría del inminente castigo. Sabía que cada uno de esos países quería revelarse contra él, que Lituania quería regresar al lado de Polonia, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza y el coraje de hacerlo. Y sin embargo había notado que desde hacía unos meses estaba presionando con fuerza la cabeza de Letonia, y había encontrado la razón, él no quería que Letonia se hiciese grande y algún día exigiera su independencia. Si podía mantenerlo con él por siempre era suficiente, pero lo que más le irritaba era que sólo pensaba de esa manera si se trataba de Letonia, la situación era distinta en cuanto a Lituania o Estonia.

Rió por lo bajo con la malicia impregnada en ella. Presionó la cabeza del menor y la palpó con fuerza tres veces antes de pasar de largo y dirigirse por las escaleras a su habitación.

Estonia ya había abandonado la habitación escapándose de la furia palpable de Rusia, Lituania se retiró tembloroso no sin antes dirigir una mirada de compasión al menor, no había qué decir, siempre pasaba lo mismo y dijera lo que dijera siempre terminaba de la misma manera, así que recientemente había dejado de inmiscuirse en ese tipo de situaciones.

El pequeño Letonia siguió temblando sin moverse de allí. Cuando se hubo encontrado sólo, por fin comenzó a sollozar. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, de nada servían, se sentía débil por ello. Pero eso era, alguien débil que no se atrevía a desafiar la imponente nación que era Rusia. ¿Pero qué podía llegar a aspirar él, si hasta las otras potencias mantenían su distancia del ruso?

Quería crecer e independizarse, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. ¿Se podía tener un conflicto emocional a ese nivel?

Tembló de miedo e impotencia. Miró las anchas escaleras por donde había subido Rusia y su garganta se secó.

-

-

-

Maldición. ¿Qué se creía el engreído de USA? ¿Proclamarse el líder? ¿El… _héroe_, como él decía? Pensar que podría darle órdenes a él, el poderoso Rusia. Ese crio, unión de pueblos salvajes civilizados por _Brutania_, que insolencia. Ese niñato inmaduro debía entender que antes de que naciera, Rusia ya era Rusia, por lo tanto el lugar que le correspondía era de subordinado y no de _héroe_. Golpeó con fuerza el asa de la silla, que molestia. Pero no importaba, sabía que una vez las potencias del Eje fuesen derrotadas, los siguientes serían sus mismos Aliados. Sí, pronto vería a ese niño heroico suplicar por su vida, llamando a gritos, quizá, a Inglaterra.

La imagen de un destruido USA fue interrumpida por el crujir de la puerta y frunció el ceño molesto por la irrupción en sus pensamientos. Dirigió su amatista mirada hacia la pequeña apertura entre el umbral y divisó al pequeño tembloroso; Letonia.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo y olvidó usar la voz calma que siempre lo caracterizaba. Realmente estaba irritado por la reunión.

- Ah… - Gimió al sentir la agresividad de esa voz. El temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo al notar el rostro de Rusia fruncido, si asustaba con sólo verlo sonreír, ahora simplemente inspiraba el más profundo terror. – Ah, Rusia-sama… yo… esto… lo que me dijo abajo… es decir… - Habló con la voz entrecortada y temblorosa. – Ah, yo… lo incomodé con mis palabras. Lo siento. Estoy listo para recibir mi castigo. – Se inclinó solicitando la disculpa de la potencia.

Rusia sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ciertamente, tu sinceridad te llevará a la muerte… Letonia – Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al menor, este al verlo tan cerca se llenó de temor y dando un paso hacía atrás intentó palpar rápidamente la puerta tras él para poder escapar si fuese necesario. El valor que había tomado para enfrentar su castigo se había esfumado al ver al portentoso Rusia acercársele.

Antes de que pudiese dar la vuelta y escapar. Rusia se adelantó y cerró la puerta dejando al menor entre la puerta y su enorme cuerpo, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Un increíble terror se apoderó de Letonia y pensó que sería asesinado en ese mismo instante.

- Nadie te pidió que vinieras. Pudiste haber salido librado del incidente anterior, ya lo había olvidado. Pero insistes en venir para acá cuando no deseo ver a nadie. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un castigo? Bien, te castigaré. – Terminó y el aliento de Letonia se detuvo.

Al instante el menor se vio lanzado con brusquedad a la cama, y antes de que pudiese levantarse ya tenía a Rusia sobre él apresando sus dos manos con una enguantada de las suyas. La otra se aventuró bajo el uniforme rojo de Letonia acariciando la joven piel sonrosadadel menor. El pequeño se arqueó y su cuerpo continuó temblando, mientras el ruso abarcaba más con su palma. Rusia retiró la traviesa mano que había aventurado bajo las ropas del menor y con su boca removió el guante negro para dejar expuesta su blanca mano. Sonrió mientras desabotonaba el uniforme del tembloroso Letonia, que con el rostro completamente aterrorizado no era capaz de articular palabra para detener al mayor, no es que este fuese a hacerlo de todas formas.

Rusia acarició levemente, con las yemas de sus dedos, el pecho expuesto del pequeño y observó las reacciones de este. El menor, al sentir la piel helada del mayor rosar su pecho, tembló intensamente y gimió al experimentar el roce de la piel y su cuerpo encenderse rapidamente, sintiendo de pronto una dolorosa presión en su entrepierna.

- Qué sensible eres Letonia. Me pregunto si… - Y la sonrisa que tanto conocía volvió a adornar, de forma lasciva, el rostro del mayor. Los ojos celestes de Letonia reflejaron el temor que escondían las palabras de Rusia y se cerraron inmediatamente acompañados de un doloroso gemido al sentir la amplia mano de la potencia apretar con brusquedad _esa parte _que comenzaba a reclamar atención - Aquí también -

- Ru… Rusia-sama… no… por favor… deténgase...- Gimió entrecortadamente, retorciéndose ante el temor de sentir a plenitud el placer creciente que le concedía Rusia al masajear, de arriba a bajo, con su amplia mano su intimidad. Intentó empujar el pétreo cuerpo del mayor, pero era inútil, Rusia ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el forcejeo que efectuaba el pequeño báltico e incluso acarició con mayor agresividad el sexo del menor. Letonia comenzó a lloriquear con fuerza, ahogándose entre sus propios gemidos y las descargas eléctricas que hacian a su cuerpo arder, haciéndolo poco a poco perder la noción de su cordura. – Rusia-sama… por favor… no… yo voy a… ¡Ahhhh!- Se arqueó con fuerza al no poder reprimir la sensación de quemazón en su bajo vientre, desvaneciendose y el cremoso liquido caliente y blanquecino terminó en la palma de Rusia.

- Te vienes muy rápido, Letonia – Sonrió y se relamió los dedos, saboreando la esencia del menor, ante la mirada expectante de este. Letonia todavía respiraba con dificultad pero se había avergonzado completamente al ver a Rusia degustando y tragando con tanto placer los restos de su sabor.

- Rusia-san… no, no haga eso… - Trató de alcanzar la mano del mayor para detenerlo pero Rusia presionó su cabeza volviendo a tumbarlo sobre la almohada – Ah. – Se acercó a él y revolvió agresivamente los castaños risos del pequeño, al tiempo que exhalaba su cálido aliento sobre el rostro de este…

- Bien, ahora me toca a mí. – Y el menor no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando, de improviso, sintió una dolorosa presión cerca de su intimidad. Gimió y se contorsionó ante el sufrimiento, podía sentir como aquella sensación lo iría a partir en dos, atravesándolo. Pudo sentir brutalmente como el mayor se abría paso dentro de él con una fuerza que sintió desgarrarlo y rasgó su garganta en un fuerte quejido que rápidamente se encontró sofocado por el mayor. Rusia presionó con fuerza los labios del pequeño báltico y esta acción dificultó más su respiración, de terror y sufrimiento comenzó a derramar ardorosas lágrimas.

El interior estrecho de Letonia enloqueció completamente a Rusia, la virginal entrada del menor abrazaba con fuerza y calidez su voluminoso miembro. Fue un placer tan tortuoso y doloroso que el Ruso se vio forzado a detener su avanze y aferrarse fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama, mientras jadeante, esperaba por acostumbrarse a la estrechez opresiva de Letonia. El menor, al verse librado del agarre en sus manos aprovechó para aferrarse a las ropas que aún conservaba puesta el mayor y clavar sus uñas allí, rasgando, a pesar de la tela, la espalda de la potencia. Al poco tiempo, el interior húmedo de Letonia pareció reconocer el miembro de Rusia y se amoldó resiviendolo.

Deliberadamente inició un agresivo ritmo de salvajes embestidas, haciendo crujir fuertemente la cama y haciendo a Letonia pensar que sería roto en mil pedazos. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron con mayor fuerza a la potencia, aguantando el pesado cuerpo de Rusia y tratando de seguir el rápido ritmo que efectuaba para aminorar el sufrimiento. Se contorsionaba incesantemente sobretodo por la sofocación que el ritmo le causaba, y se encontró gimiendo y sollozando a la par del Ruso, mezclando sus voces en una melodía que rebozaba de placer.

De un momento a otro el agitado ritmo se aceleró drásticamente y Rusia tomó con ambas manos la pequeña cadera de Letonia y lo empujó contra él dejando a su semilla perderse dentro de su pequeña cavidad, al tiempo que ambos soltaban un largo gemido. Rusia se tumbó sin reparos sobre el menor y este trató de calmar su agitada respiración y dejar de llorar. El blanco lecho se encontró manchado por una sustancia pegajosa y espesa, entremezclada con la sangre del pequeño báltico. Entre temblores y sudor ambos cayeron en el profundo inconsciente del sueño.

-

-

Cuando por fin el ruso despertó del revitalizante sueño, ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que había acabado tan cansado, y probablemente no se hubiese acordado en un largo tiempo si no hubiese visto la blanca espalda del pequeño báltico, sentado al borde de la cama, apresando fuertemente entre sus manos las blancas sabanas tenuemente manchadas de carmín. Temblaba y su pequeña cintura estaba marcada con la forma de sus grandes manos de un tono dolorosamente rojizo.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué continuaba allí a pesar de lo que le había hecho? El chico ni siquiera se había percatado de que el mayor se había despertado.

- ¿Por qué aún estás aquí? – Habló con algo de fuerza.

- ¡Ah¡ – Se sobresaltó al escucharle. Se giró cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, estaba ligeramente nervioso y avergonzado. – Es que yo… es sólo que pensé que Rusia-sama se enojaría si me iba… y por eso yo… - Explicó con rapidez pero gradualmente su voz comenzó a sofocarse.

El mayor se molestó aún más. La verdad es que estaba irritado por su intromisión la noche anterior y pensó que con esa lección jamás volvería a osar acercarse. Pero no, allí estaba, obediente, esperando por alguna orden de la potencia. Que molestia…

- No necesito que pienses por mí. ¿Quieres otro castigo como el de ayer? – Amenazó y le tomó la muñeca aventándolo con la misma rudeza sobre la cama y antes de que el menor pudiese levantarse colocó su gran cuerpo sobre él. Letonia volvió a luchar vanamente, retorciéndose, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y llorando unas silenciosas lágrimas. Rusia llevó su palma y con ella recorrió sin pudor el pecho del menor hasta su bajo vientre donde se detuvo y presionó... sintió cómo el pequeño respondió con un pequeño respingo, acompañado de un largo suspiro, como si estuviese esperando por más. Rusia frunció el ceño por la extrema sensibilidad y sumisión que le demostraba Letonia. Por alguna razón estaba celoso. ¿El pequeño respondería así ante el roce de cualquier otro? – Hablas de independencia, pero tus reacciones serían las mismas si fuese cualquier otro país quien te sometiera… de esta manera. – Golpeó su cadera contra la del pequeño y este gimió por el repentino movimiento.

- No... Es sólo porque... se trata de Rusia-sama… - El mayor se sorprendió de las palabras del menor. La presión que ejercía en el pequeño cuerpo cesó y le dio la oportunidad de incorporarse sobre el lecho. Letonia no miró a Rusia a la cara en ningún momento. – La verdad es que siempre hablo de ello… pero no me imagino sin depender de Rusia-sama. Sin embargo, a veces digo cosas innecesarias que le incomodan y entonces pienso que alguien como usted no necesita de un país tan inútil como yo. ¿Qué más da si me independizo? De cualquier forma no habría una gran diferencia. -

- Entonces no lo hagas. – Tajó y el menor por fin le miró. Entonces volvió a tomar su muñeca, pero esta vez tumbó al pequeño sobre su pecho mientras él se recostaba sobre el mullido colchón y ponía una mano sobre el desaliñado cabello castaño del báltico, acariciandolo con suavidad. Tragó con dificultad al imaginar al pequeño independiente, lejos de él y supo que no quería dejarlo ir. – Si no quieres, simplemente quédate conmigo, depende de mí… Sé uno conmigo… no necesitas nada más… - Tomó delicadamente el rostro ardiente del menor, acariciando sus calientes, sonrosadas mejillas y entonces incitó al pequeño a unir sus labios con los suyos y mientras se besaban bajó sus manos rodeando sus pequeñas caderas, justo sobre las rojizas marcas que había dejado con anterioridad. Letonia supo en ese instante lo que deseaba y se sentó, abriendo las piernas sobre las caderas del mayor, entonces Rusia unió las caderas de Letonia nuevamente con las suyas, arrancando sonoros gemidos del báltico menor al sentir como esta vez el mayor invadía con mayor facilidad su pequeña cavidad, penetrando hasta el rincón más sensible de ella...

Una y otra vez sus caderas _bajando, subiendo y golpeándose…_

Siendo uno con Rusia.

-

-

-

_Siendo uno con Rusia…_

_Que lejanas se oyen esas palabras ahora._

_Lástima que las palabras no se escuchen tan fuertes ahora como en su momento fueron._

_Aquella vez parecieron que el significado abarcaba a la misma eternidad._

_Pero que lástima que las cosas no pueden ser así de fáciles._

_Menos cuando tantas personas dependen de ti._

-

¿Cuánto había crecido el pequeño báltico desde esa vez? Raivis Galante, ya no era el pequeño tembloroso que alguna vez fue, ahora era un joven país dispuesto a sacrificar todo por alcanzar la anhelada prosperidad que tanto había deseado. Por ser reconocido como un país y no una _colonia_ perteneciente a Rusia.

Vestido con el elegante uniforme rojo y la decisión de comandar un ejército hasta el último aliento. El helado clima y la nieve que caía no zozobraban la voluntad que tenía en cumplir su decisión. Estaba firme mientras miraba al horizonte esperando ver llegar a aquella persona. El ejército esperaba en silencio detrás de él la señal que los llevarían a arriesgar su vida por la libertad. Allí con la bandera de la URSS entre sus manos, la bandera que los unía a Rusia, fuertemente apresada en su pecho, reclamaría su independencia.

_-_

_No seré más uno contigo. No soy tu soldado ni tu propiedad._

_Te regresaré lo que te pertenece... Iván._

-

Por fin, en la lejanía de la helada neblina hizo su aparición aquella potencia que tanto le había mantenido cerca de él. Por un momento el aliento se le cortó y el humillo blanquecino de su exhalación desapareció dando el aspecto de que el tiempo se había detenido, acrecentado más aún porque Iván también se había detenido con el rostro serio al verle de tal manera.

Frunció el ceño y supo que estaba enojado pero ahora no podía retroceder. No cuando toda su gente esperaba por la libertad.

- Rusia-sama. Hoy 21 de agosto declaro mi independencia de ti. Te regreso lo que es tuyo. – Ocultando cualquier sentimiento de debilidad o de duda en su semblante, extendió la bandera rojiza que poseía el escudo dorado de la URSS hacia Rusia. El mayor no se movió en ningún momento para tomarla ni para acercarse, continuaba con el semblante serio y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Ya no soy más la República Socialista Soviética de Letonia, ahora oficialmente soy la República de Letonia. –

Entonces, fue Raivis el que se acercó para darle la bandera. Observó al imponente e inamovible Rusia, jamás le había visto de esa manera tan débil y abatida, por supuesto se debía a que Estonia y Lituania con ayuda de Polonia le habían emboscado para reclamar su propia independencia y a pesar de ser el poderoso Rusia había perdido reconociendo la independencia de los dos Bálticos mayores. Se sentía un cobarde por aprovechar ese momento de debilidad para reclamar también la suya pero de otra manera no hubiese sido posible. Tampoco quería hacer algo tan sucio como atacarle con apoyo de sus hermanos. Esto era algo que quería hacer personalmente.

- Détente. – Ordenó Rusia y el báltico menor obedeció inconscientemente. – No perderé un territorio más. Estás equivocado si crees que reconoceré tu independencia así como así. – Sacó su rifle y apuntó justo a Raivis. Sabía que eso pasaría.

- Entonces lucharé por ella. – Letonia dio la señal y pronto se inició una enardecida lucha. En medio del desolado paisaje helado el silencio se vio inundado del estruendoso sonido de disparos y la nieve se vio manchada de carmín. Cuerpos caían sin vida y el desastroso campo de batalla consumió totalmente el panorama.

La sangre de Rusia goteaba incesantemente de la mayor parte del cuerpo de la potencia. Y el joven Raivis terminó tendido en el suelo incapaz de moverse. Por supuesto, el resultado había sido inevitablemente su derrota. ¿Su independencia sólo era un imposible anhelo? Antes de caer inconscientemente en la obscuridad del vacio, lo último que apreció fue al imponente Rusia parado frente a él, observándolo seriamente.

Entonces supo que moriría peleando por su libertad.

-

_Pero Raivis, la verdad es que ya nada me pertenece…_

_-_

-

-

Y al haberme despertado sobre la nieve manchada de escarlata lo que aprecié fue la bandera de la Unión Soviética rota por la mitad y yo solo en el horizonte.

Allí estaba yo. Libre. Independiente. Con el corazón asustado.

* * *

Lemon corregido. Aún queda mucho que desear pero por ahora quedó así.

So~ What? ¡Vodka para quienes dejen Reviews~!


End file.
